


You caught my attention, now give it back

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is human, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus is a demon in human form, Magnus is kind of mean, One Night Stands, Realisations, Slow Burn, magnus has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: He doesn’t feel. That was the point. It was better this way. Easier. Less messy.But something’s changed. Ever since he met... him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I’m back with something new. This idea wouldn’t leave me alone which got me back to writing again!!! And man... it feels so good to write again.

Alec blew out a breath as he looked around, tapping his phone, nervously, on his leg. He hated this. The nerves one got on a first date. It had been years since Alec had been on a first date, with his now ex boyfriend. Alec had recently, of three months, gotten out of a long term relationship and this was his way of putting himself out there, according to Izzy.

His past relationship hadn’t been what Alec would exactly want in a relationship. It had started off great, when they were in high school, but when they both began to work things got complicated so it was pretty much a mutual decision to break things off. Alec didn’t really feel himself getting upset over it, if he was honest with himself. But he was a little nervous to put himself out there again. Izzy thought it would be best to use an online dating app, and even though Alec knew the risks of meeting a serial killer on there were high, he went along with it. He signed up and got himself a date.

However, said date didn’t look like he was going to show up. Alec looked around again, before walking away from the table he had been sitting alone at for the past half an hour, and went to go sit at the bar. He was at Pandemonium, a club he hadn’t been in a while since his ex hadn’t liked clubs. Alec hadn’t minded at the time but now he realised how much he missed this environment. Alec wasn’t a ‘party animal’ but he did like having fun in a club every now and then. He was lost in his thoughts, watching people as they danced that he didn’t notice the bar tender come up to him, until he cleared his throat. Alec startled and turned to look at the man. 

“What can I get you?” The bar tender asked, plastering on a fake smile. Alec pitied the guy, instantly. He looked too nerdy to be working here. 

“Erm… can I have a beer?” Alec replied. The man nodded once before walking away. Alec turned around again and watched, moving his head along to the song that was playing. His phone buzzed in his jeans pocket, and when he pulled it out he was it was a message from his date.

 _Hey,_ _something_ _came_ _up._ _Can’t_ _make_ _it. –_ _Ben_

Alec rolled his eyes and didn’t bother replying. _This_ _is_ _better_ _than_ _meeting_ _a_ _serial_ _killer._ His dark humour thought. To which he chuckled to himself. 

“Here you go.” The bar tender interrupted Alec’s thoughts. 

“Thanks.” Alec muttered before sipping, his eyes wandering around the room.

His eyes met another pair, that seemed to be looking right back. Alec had never seen eyes like that before, they were golden with black cat like slits. They were mesmerising. Alec’s eyes wandered all over the man’s face and down his body, looking at his half unbuttoned shirt. Which showed almost all of the man’s toned chest. Alec swallowed and felt himself blushing at the very inappropriate thoughts he began to get. He quickly looked away and went back to sipping his drink.

Alec kept his eyes away from the beautiful man for exactly ten seconds, before his eyes drifted back to him again. But the man had disappeared, much to Alec’s disappointment.

“Hello handsome.” Came a voice from behind him. Alec nearly jumped but managed to keep himself sorted before turning around and meeting eyes with the beautiful cat eyed stranger. The man was even more beautiful up close as now Alec could see the make up on his face.

Alec placed his beer glass down and smiled. “Hey.” As soon as he said them, he instantly began to chastise himself for sounding too dorky. But the man smiled, his eyes crinkling and Alec almost sighed out loud, like a teenager.

“I’m Magnus Bane. Owner of this fine club, if I do say so myself.” Magnus smirked and held out his hand. Alec chuckled and shook Magnus’s hand. 

“I’m Alec Lightwood.” He replied. 

“Alec.” Magnus repeated as he squinted his eyes. Alec felt his heart stutter as Magnus said his name.  
“Is that short for something?” He then asked. 

Alec nodded. “Y-Yeah… erm… my full name is Alexander. But no one calls me that. Well… except for my parents. Whatever.” Alec blabbered, feeling flustered and the tip of his ears reddened. 

Magnus chuckled as his eyes raked over Alec’s face. “Well… Alexander, I like your full name much better.”

 _Holy_ _fuck._ Alec thought. Nope. He was wrong before. If before his heart had stuttered, now it had flat lined upon hearing his name being said like _that._

“You don’t mind do you?” Magnus asked. And Alec shook his head, way more furiously then needed. 

“No! No. I like it.”

Magnus chuckled again and nodded. “Good.” He gestured to the bar. “Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.” Alec was ready to politely decline as he already had a drink but Magnus spoke up first. “Looks like you’ve finished yours.” Alec whipped his head around and raised his eyebrows. Magnus was right. His beer was empty. Damn.

“So? What do you say?” Magnus asked. He had a sparkle in his eyes that Alec liked. 

“Okay.” Alec nodded.

*** 

“What are we doing?” Alec moaned as Magnus bit his neck. His hands were around the cat eyed man’s neck as he pulled the hair strands, making Magnus gasp. Magnus kissed and licked around the crook of Alec’s neck, giving the skin small bites every now and then. Before he dragged his lips back to Alec’s. 

“We’re having sex.” Magnus muttered, before diving back in and kissing Alec senseless. Alec’s eyes rolled to a close, and moaned into Magnus’s mouth when he felt the other man grind against him. 

“Okay.” Alec pulled away to mutter before he moved down to Magnus’s neck and began to bite the skin.

Magnus pushed Alec further into the bedroom. They were at Alec’s apartment, since his was closer to the club. Well… Alec didn’t know where Magnus’s was since the other man hadn’t mentioned it. A thought for another time, his dick reminded him as Magnus began to grope his ass. He let Magnus push him onto the bed and smirked up at Magnus as he climbed on top of Alec, sitting on his lap and pulling him into a kiss. Alec’s arms automatically wrapped around Magnus’s waist and twisted his shirt in his hands. “Off.” Alec muttered, before biting Magnus’s bottom lip, making the other man groan. Loudly.

“What ever you say.” Magnus’s smirked, pushing Alec to lay down, as he stripped off his shirt.  
The sparkle in his eyes was simply too hot for Alec to not pull him down and kiss him senseless, which he did.

*** 

Magnus woke first. He squinted his eyes open and took in his surroundings, before snuggling back into the body that was cuddled up into him. He let himself have a moment, until his eyes burst open and he realised where he was and what had happened. Magnus winced and slowly turned his head too look at a sleeping Alec, laying on his side with his arm across Magnus’s chest. Magnus blew out a a breath and slowly removed the arm, trying not to wake Alec, before he got out of bed and began to put his clothes on.

He was too busy zipping up his pants that he didn’t see Alec stir and blink his eyes open, until Alec mumbled something that magnus couldn’t decipher. 

“You’re… leaving?” Alec mumbled, this time louder. He sat up and looked at Magnus, with hurt in his eyes. The blanket pooled around his waist, his naked chest on display. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Yeah. This isn’t something more than a one night stand. You know that right?” 

Alec stiffened and his eyebrows scrunched before he nodded. Magnus got suddenly got the urge to smoothie his eyebrows out. _Woah,_ _where_ _did_ _that_ _come_ _from?_ He thought to himself. 

“Y-yeah. I… knew that.” Alec lied, looking down at his fingers. 

Magnus nodded, slightly feeling bad for the guy, but he didn’t really care if he was honest. “Right okay. Erm… I should go.” He made a gesture toward the bedroom door. “Last night was fun. Bye.” He didn’t bother looking back at Alec, as he walked out. 

However, as he walked out of the building, he couldn’t let go of a niggling feeling that he had never felt before. 

Regret.

*** 

Alec blew out a breath and rolled his eyes at himself, falling back into bed. He hated how pathetic he sounded. But he had to get used to this single life, one night stands. Truth was, he had actually liked Magnus. He was funny and had a spark that Alec really liked. Not to mention, the sex was… amazing. Alec groaned out loud before he got out of bed and decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and get on with his day. 

He had a lunch date with his sister, which he couldn’t be late for since she would kill him. So Alec let out a sigh, and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

*** 

Izzy stared at him as he finished telling her the events of last night. “And… he just left.” Alec muttered. “That’s like… normal?” He asked. He considered himself a traditional guy, ever since he began to have sex, he felt like it was something one did with some one they were in love with. Well… Alec hadn’t really been in love with his ex. Not in the end. But whatever.

“Oh. Alec. Welcome to the 21st century. No one does that sex and love thing together anymore. Well… most people don’t.” Izzy replied, patting Alec’s hand, gently. “But I am proud of you, for having your first one night stand.”

Alec rolled his eyes. 

“So how was it?” She asked, making her eyebrows dance. 

“It was amazing…” Alec replied. 

“Too bad you didn’t get his number.” Izzy replied, taking a sip from her milkshake. 

Alec shook his head. “No, he said it was a one time thing.” Alec shrugged. “Anyway, how are you? How’s Simon.”

Izzy’s whole face brightened at the mention of her boyfriend’s name. “He’s great. So sweet.” 

“Well… when are you going to introduce me to him?” Alec asked. 

“Oh that reminds me! His band is playing at Pandemonium next week and you are coming.” 

“I am?” Alec asked. Izzy glared. 

“Yes… This will give you a chance to meet him.”

“Okay. Fine.” Alec grumbled. He couldn’t help but feel sour at the mention of Pandemonium. But he pushed it away and continued to eat his lunch.

*** 

Magnus didn’t know what had changed. He felt different. If he was honest with himself, it was after he had spent the night with Alec. He didn’t feel like his usual, flirty self. When people approached him, he didn’t want to get into bed with them. He didn’t want to even touch them. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Alec. The regret he had felt when he first left his apartment, only grew. He didn’t know what this feeling was.

*** 

Alec looked himself over through his mirror before nodding to himself and walking out of his apartment. He took out his phone and texted Izzy and Jace, telling them he was on his way. Before he began to walk to the club. It was a nice night out, he could actually see the stars for once. Alec buried his hands in his jacket pocket and hummed to himself. It had been a week since his first ever one night stand and now Alec was slowly getting used to the idea of first dates and one night hookups. He still didn’t like it. But he supposed he had to go through this to find the right person.

Alec heard the club before he saw it as the muffled music was very loud. It was always a thrill, walking inside the club and hearing the overwhelmingly loud music, mimicking his heartbeat. Alec scanned the room for his siblings and smiled when he saw Izzy throwing her head back in laughter, as she talked to Jace, Simon and Clary.

“Hey guys.” Alec greeted. 

“Alec!” Izzy screamed and moved in to hug him. “This is Simon. He works here as the bar tender as well as doing some gigs every now and then.” 

Alec shook Simon’s hand and forced a smile. “Hey man.” 

“Hey. Izzy’s told me so much about you.” Simon replied, talking very fast. Alec nodded and took a step back.

Alec was about to ask him what his sister had told him, when Simon’s band came up to him telling he had to go.

Simon nodded, kissed Izzy on the cheek and walked up to the stage area, waving at the crowd. 

“Hey Guys!” He yelled into the mic. “We are Rock Solid Panda and…”

Alec drowned out everything Simon said after, thinking of how much he needed a drink. He gestured to the bar and Izzy and Jace nodded, before he want up to the bar and ordered himself a drink. 

“Hey handsome.” A voice said from behind him. 

A smile lit up his face but it soon died when he turned around and it wasn’t the man Alec was idiotically hoping for. 

“Hey.” Alec replied. 

“Want to dance?” The man whispered seductively in his ear. Alec thought about saying no, but then he thought fuck it. “Yeah. Hold on a sec.” 

The bar tender passed over two tequila shots to Alec, to which he through his head back and drank them both, before he grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him over the dance floor. 

“Whats your name gorgeous?” The man asked. 

“Alec. Yours?” 

“Steven.”

Alec nodded but didn’t really care. He only wanted to drown out everything and dance and was glad when Steven began to grind against him, making him forget.

*** 

Magnus sighed as he stood on the top floor balcony with a drink in his hand. He watched the people grind with each other, laughing, kissing, having fun. 

“You okay?” Cat came up behind Magnus. 

Magnus nodded. “I don’t feel anything, Cat.” 

Cat nodded. “Yeah. That’s what turning off your humanity does… Trust me. Its way better than feeling all those emotions.” 

Magnus nodded again. He knew what the felt like. It was easy, less messy. 

“And I still have my humanity off… so tell me Cat.” He turned around and looked at her in the eye. “Why am I feeling?”

Cat’s eyebrows shot up. “What are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Regret. Sorrow. Regret.” Magnus replied. 

“Hmmm.” Cat replied. “Well… are you sure that you have your feelings off?” 

Magnus nodded. 

“When did this start?” She asked.

“When I – ”

“Cat!” Ragnor yelled. “There you are.” 

Cat raised an eyebrow at Ragnor and his clear state of drunkenness. “Okay. Big guy. Let’s take you home.” 

Magnus smirked at Ragnor and thought of how his friend will be embarrassed in the morning. “Sorry Magnus. We’ll talk later.” 

“No worries. Go take care of this idiot.” Magnus replied. Cat rolled her eyes.  
Magnus turned around and began to people watch again. It was then that his eyes caught a certain someone.

Alec

Magnus’s raised his eyebrow as he watched Alec dance, and couldn’t understand the feeling of jealousy that shot through him and straight into his heart. He didn’t like how Alec was dancing with the other man. Magnus drowned his drink before making his way downstairs.

*** 

Alec felt invincible. Sweat dropped down his forehead, his head thrown back and arms in the air as his hips moved to the song. Turns out Simon and his band were actually pretty good. He felt Steven’s hands around his waist and tried to imagine some one else’s, but when his brain showed him an image of Magnus. Alec immediately shut that down. He wasn’t that pathetic to mourn over a one night stand. Even though, at the time Magnus’s words had hurt.

“Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes shot open and looked wide eyed at Magnus standing there. He had a cold look in his eyes as he glared at Steven. At first Alec thought he was imagining him, high on alcohol. But then Steven noticed him and shot Alec a weary look. “Whose this?” Steven asked.

Alec took a step back from Steven’s arms and looked between Magnus and Steven.

“No body.” Alec replied, at the same time as Magnus said, “his lover.” 

Alec’s head turned so fast he almost made himself dizzy. Steven raised an eyebrow and scoffed, before he walked away. 

Alec glared at Magnus. “What the fuck?” He yelled. “Why did you do that?”

Magnus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “He was a creep.”

“How would you know that?” Alec asked, feeling anger boil in his chest. 

“Because I’ve seen guys like him before in my club.” Magnus replied, easily. He had a nonchalant stance, which pissed off Alec even more.

“Well… thank you. But no thank you. I can take care of myself.” Alec replied before he turned around and walked away.

“Hey Izzy. I’m going home. I’ve had a long night.” Alec said to his sister. 

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. You have fun. Bye.” Alec waved his hand and walked out of the exit.

He felt eyes on his back but he didn’t dare turn around. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a small bean who is just scared ok!

Magnus couldn’t sleep. He needed arms around him. He needed _his_ arms. Ever since he had met Alec, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was getting rather ridiculous, Magnus thought. Also, the fact that he was beginning to feel more emotions, not just regret, but things like jealousy and anger. He had even tried out a spell on himself, to see what was wrong. But all his magic detected was his heart and how it pumped an extra beat every time. Needless to say, Magnus was confused. He had been on this earth for more years that he cared to admit and yet he had never came across anything like what he was feeling.

He wanted to find Alec. But he knew that that wasn’t like him. He never hooked up with his one night stands more than once. He never did relationships because of the fact that he would have to feel and Magnus couldn’t be bothered with all that. He had never been in love because love led to heart break and Magnus certainly didn’t want his heart to break. All the movies made it sound horrible and he didn’t know why the mundanes willingly went through that.

He sighed and got out of bed. It was early. Too early for Magnus’s liking but he decided to get on with his day. He had clients to see.

*** 

Alec was feeling nervous. He was at Java Jace, sat at one of the booths, waiting for his date. Jace had suggested asking his date to meet him at his coffee shop, so “if he is a serial killer or has a foot fetish I can protect you,” to which Alec had just rolled his eyes. But he decided that it would be best having a first date with a stranger he met off tinder, in a familiar environment.

Alec was busy fiddling with the edge of the napkins on the table when he heard someone clear his throat. He looked up and smiled at the man. 

“Hey, Arthur. Right?” Alec greeted, standing up and offering his hand. 

Arthur nodded, and smiled. He had dark brown hair and green eyes and his left cheek showed a cute dimple when he smiled. “Yeah. Hi. Alec. Nice to meet you.” He laughed.

The two men had been messaging for a few days on the app, and Alec found that Arthur was quiet funny.

“So you said you are a primary school teacher? How’s that like?” Arthur began. Alec smiled and dove into how nice it was teaching younger kids, as opposed to older kids. Before they could get comfortable, Alec stood up to go get their drinks. He walked over to the counter, he was just about to go wait in line when he saw a familiar someone enter the shop.

*** 

Magnus grumbled to himself as he walked down the road to his favourite coffee shop. His morning had been the worst. After he couldn’t sleep, he had gotten out to work on the spell a client had wanted. But it turns out the client changed his mind and so Magnus had wasted his morning and his magic on nothing. Then he went to go read his favourite book, he finished it and found out that it ended on a shitty cliffhanger and the next book wasn’t due until the next year. And finally, when he went to go make coffee, he had no coffee left. He could’ve just magicked himself a new coffee packet. But he was suddenly craving a cappuccino from Java Jace, so he decided to walk to the shop.

However, once he arrived, it was rather busy and he would have to wait in a line which dampened his mood even more. He supposed his demon father was having a laugh at him, because just as he thought the day couldn’t get any worse, he met eyes with the one person who had been haunting him as of late.

Alec.

Magnus almost groaned out loud, but he didn’t. He was in public after all. So he plastered on a calm look onto his face and walked closer and into the line. At first he thought that maybe Alec would just ignore him. They hadn’t exactly ended their last conversation on a jolly note. Alec looked at him just to throw him an exaggerated glare, before turning back to face the counter and pretending to read the menu that was on the wall. Magnus knew for a fact he was pretending because of the way Alec was squinting at the very small writing and knew that Alec couldn’t see what it said. Neither could he. _They_ _really_ _should_ _make_ _the_ _writing_ _bigger_ , Magnus thought.

As Magnus came to stand beside Alec, he realised that he didn’t actually want Alec to ignore him. It was that niggling feeling at the bottom of his stomach again, the one that seemed to be urging him to say something.

“Alexander.” Magnus began. He liked how the other man’s name rolled off his tongue. 

Alec straightened and slowly turned his head to face Magnus. 

“Magnus.” Alec nodded back. His face was closed off, showing no hint of what he could be feeling. 

For the lack of anything else to say, Magnus asked. “What are you doing here?” And immediately winced at how lame his question sounded, even to his own ears.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Buy coffee, what’s it look like?” Alec replied, his words coming out harsh. Magnus saw the moment Alec realised the harshness of his own words, before he took in a deep breath. “And also… I’m on… Erm… a date.” Alec added. He awkwardly pointed to a booth where the back of a man’s head could be seen.

Magnus felt a sharp jab of jealousy knife him with such force that made him flinch.   
“Oh… I see.” Magnus murmured. He nodded and slowly turned back to face the cue.

Alec squinted his eyes and moved with him. “Don’t worry… I don’t think he is a creep. So you don’t have to scare him away or whatever.” Alec said, he sounded only half serious.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t going to.” He murmured. He really just wanted his coffee so he could go home and spend time alone.

“You okay?” Alec asked, gently placing a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. The touch of Alec’s cool finger tips seemed to melt through the shirt he was wearing and reach his skin, making him want to shiver, which he repressed. Alec was searching his eyes, looking for something. 

“Yeah… I’m fine. I’ve had a shitty morning. Couldn’t sleep, and then had ungrateful clients. The usual.” Magnus replied, trying to act nonchalant. He had no idea why he was telling all this to Alec.

“Hey. You don’t have to pretend with me.” Alec replied, picking up on Magnus’s act of nonchalance, and Magnus froze. His eyebrows scrunched as his eyes traveled back and forth between Alec’s eyes. Alec doing the same. No one had ever looked at him like that. Said things like that to him. For as a long as Magnus could remember, it had been fake smiles with everyone. Forced laughter, walls up. But with Alec…

And suddenly, it felt like time had stopped or at least slowed down. It was just them, and their little bubble. Alec’s hand still rested on Magnus’s shoulder, they were standing so close that Magnus could feel Alec’s breath on his cheeks. Alec’s eyes slowly travelled down Magnus’s face and to his lips before zeroing back on Magnus’s eyes again.

It was electric. It was –

“Hello. Mister! What would you like?”

They both snapped out of their little moment by the barista waving her hands in front of their faces. Magnus swallowed and took a step back from Alec, whose cheeks had coloured a beautiful pink colour. Alec bit his lip and smiled a forced smile before he waved an awkward hand toward the counter and the frowning barista. “I’ll… uhh… let you get your coffee. Bye.” And with that he turned around and walked away.

Magnus watched him go, realising Alec never got his own coffee, before turning to the barista and ordered his drink, half in a daze as he thought back to what had just happened. Ever since, Magnus was a child. Ever since he had realised what he was; a warlock, his demon father had taught him how to use his magic and how to turn off is emotions, his humanity.

“Human emotions are messy. When you live for eternity, they start to blend in together until they pull you under and drown you.” His father had said.

He hadn’t believed his father at first. Had lived with emotions for a couple of centuries. But he grew to hate it. His father was right. It was best to stay emotionless.

So with that thought, Magnus raised his head high, ignoring how his heart beat faster than usual, grabbed his coffee and walked out of the shop.

*** 

Alec didn’t know what had just happened. He had felt it. That spark. And Magnus’s eyes. Were simply breathtaking. His cat eyes, made Alec feel safe, wanted. He wanted to know more about Magnus who seemed so mysterious but lonely. Alec saw how sad those eyes looked and Alec had this sudden urge to force that sadness away.

They say the eye are the windows to the soul and Alec definitely felt like Magnus had stared into his soul, but Alec felt like Magnus hadn’t let him into his own.

Alec slowly walked back to his table and looked at his date. This was him putting himself out there, but it wasn’t what his heart wanted. His heart wanted Magnus. He could feel he was being pathetic, pining over someone who didn’t want him. But it felt right with Magnus. Alec looked at his date and didn’t feel that connection. 

“You didn’t get the drinks.” Arthur frowned, pulling Alec out of his daze. 

Alec looked at Arthur and shook his head. He didn’t went to string this man along when he knew his heart wasn’t in it. It wouldn’t be fair. 

“Arthur, I can’t do this. You deserve someone who is emotionally available. I just realised… I’m not.”

“It’s that guy, isn’t it?” Arthur asked, shocking Alec. “I… Er… saw the way you two were looking at each other.”

Alec’s first reaction was to shake his head furiously and deny it. But he didn’t want to. So he nodded and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. For the lack of a better explanation. It’s not you, it’s me.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. Arthur smiled and nodded. Alec smiled back, grabbed his jacket from the booth, waved at Arthur and began looking around to see where Magnus went.

Alec thought back to when Magnus had interrupted him and the guy he was dancing with, back at the club. How angry he was. In the moment, Alec was pissed because Magnus wasn’t the guy he was dancing with and then when Magnus showed up acting all nonchalant, it pissed Alec off more. But now, all he wanted was to spend time with Magnus. If Izzy was here, she would call him pathetic, but Alec didn’t care. He knew something was here. He would hate himself if he didn’t atleast try to see what that something was. 

Alec rushed out of Java Jace, and looked left and right on the street. He smiled to himself, when he saw Magnus’s back, walking away. Alec ran up to catch up to him.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted. “Magnus!”

The man froze and slowly turned around, his cat eyes zeroing in on Alec. Both eyebrows raised in surprise. Alec ran closer but slowed down when he reached the man.

“Alec. What are you doing?” Magnus asked, slowly. Sounding unsure.

Alec stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart which he knew wasn’t just beating that fast because of the small run he had done. Alec searched Magnus’s eyes and smiled.

“Magnus.” Alec said his name again. This time it almost came out as a whisper.

“Alec.” Magnus replied. Eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “What do you want?”

Alec took a small step closer. “I… I wanted to ask you out on a date.” Alec blurted out. He had always been a blunt person, always felt it was best to get things out instead thinking and overthinking into not saying. “So… erm… will you? Go out with me?”

Magnus froze. His eyes widened. His grip tightened on his coffee to- go cup.

*** 

He didn’t know what to say. Alec’s hopeful eyes looked deep into Magnus’s and Magnus was lost. For a second he let himself imagine. How it would feel to let Alec in. But only for a second. Before he shut that part of himself and his eyes hardened. Magnus shook his head.

“No.” Magnus answered. “You didn’t get it did you. Our one night stand was a one time thing. I don’t do dates. I don’t do relationships. I’ve always been like this. And no one can change that. You aren’t some special person who is going to change that.”

 _Yes_ _you_ _are_. _You_ _are_ _that_ _special_ _person_. His heart screamed at him.

But he ignored that voice.

Magnus could feel his own hatred toward his own words. But he hated the confusion he felt more. But most of all, he hated that he didn’t hate how he felt when Alec looked at him like that. This only scared him. If he was honest with himself, Magnus knew he was being a coward, hiding behind his harsh words and too high walls for Alec to climb. He knew it.

And now as he watched Alec’s face crumble from hope to hurt, before his eyes grew cold, Magnus hated the guilt he felt. He almost wanted to take his words back. 

Almost. 

Alec’s eyes slowly grew cold. His poster turned from friendly to distant. Alec took a step back, before taking another and another. He swallowed and slowly nodded. “O-Okay.” He stammered. Before he turned around and walked away.

Magnus suddenly wanted to go after him, tell him to stop. Tell him that yes he wanted to go out with him. He wanted to plan stupid romantic dates with him. But most of all… he wanted Alec to hold him, wanted to feel those arms around him.

But Magnus shook his head. No. This was something that would lead to heart break. It’s best to just leave it. The rational part of his brain reminded him. And with that, Magnus too turned around and walked home.

*** 

It had been two days. To days, since Magnus had grown ill. Well… at first Magnus hadn’t been feeling himself. His magic had started acting up, which he thought was from exhaustion. So he rested. But when he awoke, his magic was the same. Then his head started to hurt like mad, before he began vomiting.

In the end he had to call Cat to check on him. Since she was busy, it had taken a couple of days for her to come by. Her eyes widened when she saw him, pale, eyes bleary and red, covered up in all the blankets. He never got sick. Never. So this was new for both of them.

“How has this happened?” Was her first question.   
Magnus merely groaned back, not being able to form a full reply.

“Okay. Let’s get you checked.” She said, more to herself than to Magnus. She waved her hands above Magnus’s body, her blue magic pulsing and detecting. She stopped when her hand waved above his heart. “Magnus. What is that?”

“What?” Magnus groaned back. “What is it?”

“I can… feel… another heartbeat?” Cat asked. Her eyebrows scrunched. “It’s faint. But you have a second heartbeat.” 

She then magicked up her spell book, furiously flipping through the pages. “No.” She whispered to herself. “It can’t be.”

“What is it?” Magnus said as loudly as he could. “Am I dying?”

Cat shut her book and stared at Magnus with wide eyes. “Magnus. Tell me. Have you met anyone new recently?” She asked. Magnus’s eyebrows tightened up in confusion.

“What?” He asked.

“Have you?” She asked again. 

“I’ve met a lot of people…” he trailed off.

“Yeah. But someone who has stuck out.” Cat pushed. 

Magnus frowned. “Yeah, I have. But… what does that have to do with anything?”

Cat let out a small laugh, her face morphing into a huge grin. “Magnus. You are an idiot!” 

“Erm… What?” Magnus murmured.

“This new person. Who you’ve met. What’s their name?” Cat asked.

“Alec.” Magnus replied automatically. 

Cat looked at him like as if the answer was so obvious but it wasn’t to Magnus so she sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“Okay. I’m going to tell you something. So listen closely.” Magnus nodded. “Since you met Alec. Have you felt different, more emotional even though you have your humanity off?”

Magnus nodded again. She knew this already, as she thought back to their conversation at Pandemonium, where Magnus had asked Cat why he was feeling. At the time, Cat had thought nothing of it. 

Cat nodded in confirmation. “Okay so. This is very rare. I’ve only met one other couple like this but… Magnus you have met your soulmate.”

*** 

Alec palmed his chest for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He was on his lunch break, looking through his lesson plan for the rest of the day, but he couldn’t concentrate since the small, distant pain in his chest wouldn’t stop, which had started two days ago. It was too faint to properly hurt, but it was present enough to annoy Alec and put him into a bad mood. He let out a sigh and waved a hand through his hair, and shot a look at the clock. The day just seemed to be dragging on.

He was just about to reach into his bag to get out an apple, when his phone rang.   
He smiled and picked up. “Hey Izzy.”   
“Hey big brother. How are you?” She asked. Alec could hear the noises of traffic in the background and guessed she was in her car.   
“I’m fine. On my lunch break.” Alec mumbled, and bit into his apple.   
“So…” She began but Alec interrupted.   
“I know that tone.”

“Simon and his band are playing again and he specifically asked me to ask you to come.” She continued on as if Alec hadn’t spoken. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself.

“Where are they playing?” Alec asked and almost dreaded the answer. 

“Pandemonium.”

Alec’s heart sunk. He never wanted to step foot inside that club again. Because of his encounter with the owner. Alec had tried to forget, diving into work. But he couldn’t forget the words Magnus had said to him. And now, just the thought of going into Pandemonium and maybe seeing him, or worse… bumping into him. Had Alec shaking his head furiously.

“I can’t Izzy… I’m busy.”

“How do you know you’re busy, when I haven’t even told you the date?” Izzy demanded. 

“Fine. When are you going?” Alec huffed. 

“Tomorrow night.” She replied. 

“Yup. I’m busy.” Alec said and could practically hear Izzy’s eye roll.

“Yeah right. Alec please? For me? You’re always so serious and it will be fun!”

Alec let out a deep breath and was silent for a few seconds. “Fine.” He said, giving in. “But Im only staying for one song. The I’m off.” Hopefully, in that time he wouldn’t see Magnus. Alec pulled the phone away from his ear as his sister’s squeal of excitement shot through the phone. After that, he quickly hung up the phone and then stared at the wall, already regretting his decision.

*** 

Magnus stared and stared and stared some more. Before he burst into laughter which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

“You crack me up, Cat.” He wheezed out, before turning serious. “Now tell me what is really wrong with me… I can handle it.” Well… unless he was dying. Then he couldn’t handle it.

Cat frowned. “I am serious.” She replied. “It’s rare. But some demons have a soulmate, usually they are mundane. They start to feel all human emotions regardless if they have switched them off or not. They begin to think about them all the time and if they reject them. Then it leads to health issues.” She gasped. “Magnus! You rejected him?” Her eyes widened when she realised why Magnus’s health was like this. “Why? Don’t you know how lucky you are to have found him?”

Magnus was still stuck on the part where Alec was his soulmate. There was still a part of him that thought Cat was pulling his leg, but the more she explained, the more it made sense. Ever since the beginning, Magnus had felt a pull toward Alec. Of course at the time, he had promptly ignored that feeling but it had grown since then.

“I have a soulmate.” Magnus slowly said.

Cat nodded. “Yeah. It says here…” she looked down into her book. “That the demon can feel their soulmate’s heartbeat, after they make love for the first time. Because demons have magic, whereas the mundane in the relationship doesn’t… So that explains the second heartbeat. That means…” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Magnus bit his lip, eyebrows scrunched. “I have a soulmate.” He repeated. It seemed that every time he said it, it didn’t sound any less ludicrous. “I have a soulmate. Alec. Who I rejected?”

Cat threw him a pitiful glance and patted his leg. “Yeah. But hey… now that you know you can make it better. But first, tell me everything.” Cat’s eyes gleamed with happiness and mischievousness.

Magnus gulped but proceeded to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were you guys surprised?? 
> 
> I purposely left out the soulmates tag in the tags. Wanted you guys to be SURPRISED! Ahah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These idiots talk. Fluff happens.

Magnus raised his beverage up to his lips, eyes scanning the room. He couldn’t believe it but after doing a lot more research. Magnus didn’t feel like an idiot anymore. Well… he did. For letting Alec go. But now, he hoped he could sort his mistakes out. Cat came up beside him, staring down at the people on the first floor. 

“You okay?” She asked.

Magnus nodded then shook his head. “I said a lot of mean things to him. He asked me out, and I rejected him. What kind of arsehole does that?”

Cat sighed and patted Magnus on the shoulders. “Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t know. And now hopefully he will listen to you and accept your apology.”

“What if he doesn’t believe me?” Magnus whispered.

Cat smiled. “Did you know that he has probably seen your cat eyes since you two laid eyes on each other?”

Magnus spun around, his eyes wide. “He saw past my glamour?” 

Cat nodded. “Yeah.”

Magnus’s grip on the railings tightened. His mother had left him, when his demon mark had shown. His step father had called him a monster. Many people through out his life had ran away, repulsed. But Alec had seen his demon mark from the beginning? And yet he still let Magnus buy him a drink, let Magnus into his home and into his bed and he still was open to the idea of dating Magnus? Alec Lightwood was something else.

“I don’t deserve him, Cat.” Magnus murmured. 

Cat hummed. “That’s true.” She teased and gently nudged him. Magnus rolled his eyes. “But he is going to love you anyway, once you let him in.”

“I’m scared.” Magnus’s eyes filled with tears, which was something that hadn’t happened since he was a child. It wasn’t that he was opposed to crying, it just didn’t come to him since he had his emotions turns off.

“What are you scared of?” Cat asked. She gently placed her hand onto Magnus’s shoulder.

“That… once he finds out. That I’m a demon. He will be scared and leave. That I’ll get my heart broken.” Magnus scoffed and wiped his tears. “Why do you think I had my emotions off? So I wouldn’t get my heart broken. And now Alec comes barging in and breaking down all my barriers.” He bit his lip and smiled at the thought of Alec.

Cat smiled and gently wiped away her best friend’s tears. “Magnus. We as demons have the option to turn our emotions off. It’s easy, sure. But it’s also a temporary solution. It wasn’t meant to be a long term thing. And the fact that Alec has come barging in, as you say, breaking down your walls. That’s a good thing. It means you have something with in you, that deserves to be seen. It means you are not the stone cold bastard you pretend to be.”

Magnus let out a watery laugh and smiled gratefully at Cat. “Thank you. Catarina. I needed that.”

“What are friends for.” She gloated. Magnus was about to reply, when he gasped as he felt his arrival.

“He’s here.”

After Magnus had somewhat gotten over the part where he had a soulmate. He and Cat had gone through her book and read everything there was to know about soulmates. He had read that if one was to reject their soulmate, they would fall ill every few days until the couple accepted their bond. After Magnus had recovered, he only had a few days to fix things with Alec before he would fall ill again, so for the past three hours he had been waiting at Pandemonium, hoping Alec would show. Since he had no other way to contact him.

Cat had told him to stop fighting biology and to go with what his heart told him. Once he accepted the bond on his side, which was all mental thinking, he could feel a change through out his own body. It wasn’t a big change. It was subtle. Cat had read that when ever Alec was close, he would be able to feel his presence. She said that their bond would intensify after Alec accepts it. Well… first he had to tell Alec.

“You can do this. Go get your man!” Cat patted him on the shoulder. Magnus nodded and walked to Alec.

*** 

Alec welcomed the loud music and the vibe before he turned to his siblings. “When’s Simon playing?” He yelled over the music. Izzy looked around, trying to find her boyfriend and Jace looked at his watch.

“In about five minutes!” Jace replied.

Alec nodded as he watched Jace take Clary’s hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Alec turned to Izzy. “Where’s Simon?”

Izzy was about to shrug before she spotted him, on the stage, setting up. “There he is! I’m going to go to him.” She rushed toward her boyfriend, leaving Alec alone. He sighed and walked up to the bar, ordering himself a drink.

“Hello handsome.” Alec rolled his eyes, but didn’t turn around. He didn’t want attention from just anyone and so he couldn’t be bothered with anyone here.

“What so you’re not going to turn around for me?” The voice asked. It sounded familiar, but because of the loud music Alec couldn’t decipher who it was. So he begrudgingly turned around, ready to tell the asshole to move alone because he wasn’t interested but he stopped short.

“Magnus.”

Alec gulped. And took in the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him. For a moment, he forgot everything, forgot their history, forgot how Magnus had rejected him. Alec just stared at Magnus, feeling amazed how beautiful the man was.

The moment didn’t last long, and before he knew it Alec’s brain caught up with his heart and he was back to glaring at Magnus. “Come to reject me again? Don’t worry. I’m not asking anymore. So you can go find some one else to fuck. Because that’s what you do. No one is special enough to change that.” Alec bit out. Before he took the drink the bar tender gave to him and swallowed back the beverage. He made a move to walk away when his hand was grabbed by Magnus.

“Alec wait. We need to talk.” Magnus held his eyes, pleadingly.

“What could we possibly have to talk about?” Alec mocked, his eyes wide.

“Alec… Alexander. You are special. I… we need to talk. Please.” The cat eyed man was practically begging at this point, desperate to not let Alec go again. He wasn’t going to repeat his mistakes again. Alec stopped and squinted his eyes in suspicion, before he looked at Magnus properly.

“Fine. Talk.” He ordered but Magnus shook his head.

“Not here. Can we go… somewhere private?” Magnus asked. He didn’t want to spill his secret out to the whole club.

Alec raised an eyebrow, he was about to say no when he saw the look in Magnus’s eye. So he nodded. “Okay, we’ll go to my apartment. That okay?”

Magnus nodded.

Alec took out his phone, texted Izzy telling her he was feeling sick and was going home before he began to walk for the exit of the club. Not waiting to see if Magnus was coming or not.

Magnus inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled, before jogging to catch up with Alec.

*** 

The tension between them was so very thick that it could be cut with a knife. They were quiet all the way to Alec’s apartment and once they arrived it felt so strange. The last time Magnus had been here, everything was full speed ahead. Magnus actually looked around and noticed the little things that summed up Alec. He smiled to himself as he looked at the photo frames on the mantle of Alec and his siblings. One wall of the living room was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves, with a tv fitted into the wall, in the the middle.

“Well… are you just going to stand there?” Alec demanded. Magnus broke out of his admiration of the apartment and focused back onto Alec, who had sat down on the sofa. 

“Okay so. Erm… you probably won’t believe me at first and that’s okay but please know that I am not lying. I swear…. Just… promise me you’ll listen to the end.”

Alec’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but nodded. “I promise.”

“I am… a demon.” Magnus confessed.

“Well… I mean you have been really harsh to me these past few days, but I wouldn’t call you a demon.” Alec replied and Magnus shook his head. He would have laughed if the situation had been different.

“No. No Alec, I mean literally. I am literally a demon. In human form… well… basically I’m a warlock. I’m half demon and half human.” Magnus corrected. He hadn’t ever told any mundane before so it was so weird putting it into actual words.

Alec was still. And silent. Too silent. 

Then.

He got up abruptly, making Magnus startle. He walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and stared out. 

“Magnus.” His voice unbelievably low. “Please stop. You’ve already rejected me twice. You don’t need to make up lies to… to… I don’t even know what you hope to gain from this. Is this a joke? Am I joke to you?” Alec yelled and turned around, his eyes rimmed red. 

Magnus too stood up and walked toward Alec. “No. You are not a joke to me… please just. Calm down and listen.” He slowly walked up to Alec till they were standing millimetres apart. “You promised you would listen till the end.” Magnus whispered.

Alec’s eyes searched back and forth between Magnus’s, before he nodded. They both went back to sitting on the sofa. Magnus grabbed a cushion, nervously fiddling with it.

“Okay… let me start at the beginning.” He began. “My mother was human. She was married to a man – my step father – back in Bali, and a year later she became pregnant with me. At first I looked like any child would, I looked like my mother so no one suspected anything. No one suspected that her husband wasn’t the father. It was when my demon mark came, my stupid cat eyes…” Magnus broke off and sneaked a look at Alec.

Alec had wide eyes and was listening intently. Magnus continued. “It was then that my parents began to question my DNA. A week after my appearance of my cat eyes, a man came knocking on our door. He too had cat eyes and asked for me. The man told me he was my biological father. Needless to say, I was confused. My mother was confused and my step father was outraged. Turns out… my biological father, whose a demon, had impersonated himself to look like my mother’s husband and… and… impregnated her.” At this point, Magnus didn’t know he was crying, too busy reliving his worst memories.

Alec slowly moved closer and took Magnus’s hands in his. Before he gently wiped away the tears that were running down Magnus’s cheeks. Magnus would have blushed or shivered as the touch felt amazing. But he was feeling too distracted with his memories.

“After this news, a week later, my mother hung herself as she couldn’t bare the thought that she had carried the son of a demon. My step father blamed me. So he tried to kill me, to drown me in the river near by our cottage. But I… I burned him. With my magic.”

Alec stilled but his hands didn’t leave Magnus’s, nor did he try to speak. So Magnus continued. “It was an accident. I didn’t know that I had magic, let alone how to control it. It was then my demon father made an appearance again and took me with him. He showed me how to control my magic, how to glamour my eyes from humans. How to turn off my emotions.”

“What?” Alec murmured. Trying to keep up.

Magnus smiled slowly, and realised he needed to slow down. “Alexander. Look.” He let one of his hands go from Alec’s grip and held his hand out, palm facing up. He waved his fingers and a blue magic ball appeared, floating on top of Magnus’s hand. Magnus expected Alec to flinch, to run away screaming. Instead… Alec moved closer, his eyes wide and mesmerised by the magic.

“Magnus.” He whispered, in awe. “That’s amazing.”

Magnus supposed that it was because they were soulmate, that Alec so easily accepted every thing Magnus had to offer, since they were made for each other. Magnus snapped his fingers and the cushion in his lap disappeared and landed on the other sofa. Alec’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. His hands tightened on Magnus’s hand, the one he was still holding.

“Alexander, look at me.”

Alec turned his head away from the cushion and looked at Magnus’s eyes. “These are my cat eyes.” He removed the glamour but knew that it made no difference to Alec since Alec had been seeing his eyes since they met. Alec smiled and placed a hesitant hand on his cheek. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Magnus whispered.

“Yeah… the moment I saw you in that club, they drew me in.”

Magnus smiled. “Most people don’t think so.” He added.

Alec shook his head. “Most people are idiots.”

Magnus chuckled. “Anyway. As I was saying before. My father taught me how to control my magic. And how to conceal my real eyes from humans. He also taught me how to close off my human emotions so I feel nothing.”

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged sadly. “Okay, before I tell you the next part. Do you believe me about everything so far?” Magnus checked.

Alec slowly nodded. “Yeah… I mean it’s a lot to wrap my head around. But I believe you.” And he was telling the truth. At first he had thought Magnus had been lying, playing some sort of sick joke on him. But when he saw the sincerity in Magnus’s eyes; Alec knew he was telling the truth.

“Okay… erm… as I said before my father taught me how to hide my real eyes away. Alexander. When you first saw me. What colour were my eyes?” Magnus asked.

“Green. Cat like, your demon mark.” Alec replied. “Did you take your glamour off then?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. I had it on.” Magnus bit his lip and stared down at his hands, trying to hide his smile. Cat was right. Not that Magnus had any doubts. Anymore. But it felt nice to have solid reassurance.

“Then how could… I see them?” Alec asked, confusion written all over his voice and face. It was then that Magnus looked up and met Alec’s eyes.

“A-Alec… you’re my soulmate.” Magnus stuttered. As soon as he said the words, he darted his eyes back to his hands. Too scared to see the look on Alec’s face. He didn’t know how Alec would react and for a few seconds, all that could be heard was their breaths. The few seconds seemed to drag on for what felt like ages, but must have not really been.

When Alec hadn’t said anything after a while, Magnus looked back at him. He couldn’t figure out what the other man was thinking; making Magnus all the more anxious.

“Say something.” Magnus whispered. He couldn’t manage more than a whisper, his heart beating too loudly. Magnus was pretty sure Alec could hear it.   
“I… I know I am a bit… much. And I haven’t been the nicest to you lately.” Magnus stopped and scoffed. “Actually I’ve been such a jerk to you. And it’s okay if… if you aren’t okay with this. Or… or if you’re disgusted by it.” _By_ _me_. “I’ll just… figure something out… ask Cat to make me a potion so that we don’t have to be togeth - ”

Alec shut him up with a kiss.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take Magnus talking crap about himself, anymore. Magnus was… the best thing that had happened to Alec. Alec had felt it, when they had first met. He knew Magnus was something else. He was eccentric in the best possible way and Alec loved that. He knew Magnus was special but… they were soulmates?   
Alec never believed in soulmates, thought that was something Disney used to make money.

But now… Alec would happily admit how wrong he had been. Magnus had always felt right. He always felt like the best option, his only option. He felt safe and happy with him. Which at first had been strange because they were strangers. At the beginning, Alec was looking for the word to describe why he felt this way about someone he had just a fling with. Now he knew. Soulmate. They were soulmates. The only reason Alec believed Magnus, was because it felt so right. He knew Magnus wouldn’t be lying. It felt so right, to be kissing Magnus right now. It felt so right as Alec slid his hand, gently, across Magnus’s cheek and into the back of his head, threading his fingers through the soft hair. It felt so right to tease Magnus’s lips open and for their tongues to meet in a soft yet fast paced kiss. Alec groaned as Magnus slid his hands around his waist, grabbing the back of his shirt and scrunching up tight. Magnus’s hands slowly travelled up Alec’s waist, taking the shirt with him and exposing the soft skin and although Magnus’s fingers were cool against his skin, the touch was scorching hot which made Alec moan against Magnus’s lips.

They broke apart when the need for air came too urgent to ignore, both men panting, but didn’t go far. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, gently rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“You… You believe me right?” Magnus asked. Slowly, his voice filled with vulnerability that he hadn’t let Alec see. Until now. This was Magnus without any of his walls, wearing his heart on his sleeve. This was Magnus willingly giving his heart for Alec to hold and hoping Alec would take care of it.

Alec smiled, he rubbed his nose against Magnus’s in a soft eskimo kiss before pulling away and staring into Magnus’s eyes.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out. “When I first saw you, when we first met, I felt an instant connection to you. And then when we spent that night together… it felt amazing. And so when you ran out on me in the morning, it felt strange. Like losing a part of myself. Of course at the time, I thought I was being dramatic over a fling. And since I had never had a one night stand before, I didn’t know how to feel. But now… I know. It was much more than that. We are much more than that.”

Magnus nodded, his eyes filling up with tears and he let out a watery laugh. “Alec. Alexander. My Alexander.” Alec shivered. “I’m sorry. For… before. And for rejecting you. I’m so sorry for saying those harsh things. I didn’t mean them. At all. Because you… Alexander Lightwood are so special. I love you.”

Alec grinned, his eyes shining with love and happiness. “I love you too.” Alec slowly brought his lips toward Magnus, their kiss starting slow but slowly quickened. Their tongues lapped against each other, teeth’s clashing, as Alec pushed Magnus back so the warlock now lay on the sofa. Alec climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” Alec murmured, before trailing kisses down into his neck. Magnus blushed and was thankful Alec didn’t see.

Magnus easily turned his head, giving Alec more room to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin of his neck, making the cat eyed man moan out loud. Magnus’s hands roamed Alec’s back and into his hair, where he pulled Alec back so he could latch onto his lips once again.   
“Alexander…” He murmured between kisses. Their hands were all over each other and Magnus very badly wanted their clothes off. “I need you.”

Alec’s eyes darkened and he let out a shaky sigh. Alec nodded and stood up, making Magnus whimper. Alec took Magnus’s hand and led him into his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them.

*** 

They let out heavy sighs as they panted, chests heaving. Magnus slowly moved off Alec and lay down beside him. “Hmmm… I’ve missed that.” Magnus sighed and stretched. Alec let out a huff of laughter, moving his head on the soft pillow, getting comfortable. Magnus waved his hand the mess that they had made instantly cleaned itself up. Alec made a surprised noise and smiled. “I could get used to that.” He murmured, before turning over and laying his head on Magnus’s chest. He felt Magnus’s rumble of laughter through his chest and smiled when Magnus’s fingers kneaded through his hair. Alec let out a relaxed hum and nuzzled into Magnus.

“You’re amazing.” Alec murmured. 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the forehead. 

“We’ll finish out talk in the morning.” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded. He still had to tell Alec all about soulmates. But he wasn’t worried. Not anymore. He could feel that Alec had accepted the bond, just as Alec felt the same.

*** 

He woke up slowly. The first thing that he registered was how warm he was. He then felt arms around him and as he slowly wiggled, he felt the hard chest behind him. Alec was spooning Magnus and Magnus had never felt this at peace. He stayed there, relishing in the soft silence of the morning and Magnus realised that this was what it felt like to be happy. Ever since he had turned off his emotions, he hadn’t felt happy. He couldn’t, since it was a human emotion. So he distracted himself with sex and alcohol. But deep down, Magnus knew that it wouldn’t ever be enough.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Alec stir and smiled when he felt soft kisses into the back of his neck, before Alec’s arm around his waist tightened. Magnus slowly turned around and watched Alec’s eyes flutter open, revealing the soft hazel brown eyes.

“Morning.” Magnus whispered, not wanting to disturb the morning silence. Alec smiled, his soft eyes crinkling. “Morning back.” He replied, also whispering. His morning voice was husky and deeper than usual, which made Magnus feel all sorts of things.

“We should talk.” Magnus said, looking down onto Alec’s lips before back into Alec’s eyes.

“Breakfast first?” Alec asked. Magnus grinned and nodded.

They both took their time, making breakfast, giggling and sharing kisses. Alec had turned on the radio and was now singing along to the song that was playing and Magnus just threw his head back in laughter as Alec used the spatula as a microphone.

After eating they settled down onto the sofa. Magnus blew out a breath and rested his head on Alec’s lap. “Okay so… we are soulmates,” Alec began. “What exactly does that mean?”

Magnus smiled when he felt Alec’s hair in his hands. He hadn’t styled his hair or his make up today. He could have with magic but he felt safe showing his makeup less face to Alec. “Well… erm… first of all… when I rejected you I made myself sick. Cat told me it was because I rejected you.” Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus continued. “When I accepted the bond I felt your presence last night when you entered Pandemonium. And now that you’ve accepted the bond too?” Alec nodded. “You should feel my presence too. It’s subtle but it’s there.”

Alec’s eyebrows scrunched and after a few seconds he smiled and nodded. “I do!” He exclaimed. Magnus chuckled. “And also… because I have magic I can feel your heartbeat through my own.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and placed it on his heart, showing how his heart beat did an extra beat, every time. “Wow.” Alec murmured, Magnus nodded.

“You’re okay with this? Right?” Magnus asked. 

Alec smiled and nodded. “Yes. I love you and I’m amazed that we are soulmates.” Magnus searched his eyes and saw that the other man was telling truth. Magnus wasn’t the only one who wore his heart in his sleeve, Alec did too. Which meant it was Magnus’s responsibly to take care of his heart just as well as he expected Alec to do for him. And now, Magnus found himself thinking, he wasn’t scared at all. Only excited about what the future for them would bring.

Magnus smiled up at Alec, before moving and straddling Alec’s thighs. Alec’s hands automatically came around Magnus’s waist. Magnus leaned forward and took Alec’s lips in between his own. 

No. Magnus wasn’t scared anymore. He knew that whatever his future would bring, it would be worth it. Because he had Alec by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it!! This was a short one. Just a little fun. Hope you all liked it. :) 
> 
> And also a little heads up! I’m also writing a new story which is something I couldn’t get out of my head after listening to the lyrics of the song ‘Rewrite the stars.’ It’s going to be hopefully longer than my usual number of chapters. Don’t know when I will post but I’m super excited about this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?? Please leave comments and kudos!!! :)


End file.
